A Rogue's Tale
by durararaaa
Summary: Magic. I remember it. It meant everything to me, I never thought twice about what I could do with it. I remember when I had to watch the light leave a man's eyes as I held him close. I ended his life by my own blade. It felt better. I knew who he was, why he did what he did. And I felt something for him. That is the difference between an Assassin and a Murderer.I prefer the former.


_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

_1980; Harry James Potter was born. The year marks the death of Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black who resisted arrest. The Dark Lord was severely wounded. His whereabouts are unknown._

_1984; Harry Potter was taken from his muggle home by Albus Dumbledore. The same year, celebrated alchemists; Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, formally adopted him._

_1986; Death Eater activity was on the rise again. The Dark Lord had recovered. _

_1988; Harry Flamel was entered into a training program dubbed the 'The Order' devised by the ICW to help combat the rising darkness._

_1990; Harry Flamel earned his place in history as the youngest and most lethal mage the program has ever produced. _

_1991; Harry Flamel entered the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry under a special invitation from Albus Dumbledore. On the same year the Dark Lord claimed the philosopher's stone as his own._

_Before the year ended he was formally withdrawn from Hogwarts by order of the ICW. _

_A Call to Arms had been issued. The Death Eaters were on the move._

_Schools around Europe were closed down soon after. _

_1992; The Dark Lord has succeeded in turning the giants to his cause. _

_Bulgaria was the first to fall. France soon followed._

_1993; Albus Dumbledore revealed the truth behind the Dark Lord's supposed immortality to the public. Harry Flamel was revealed to be the last remaining link to the Dark Lord's life._

_Harry Flamel lead the effort to search and destroy the Horcruxes before he was sentenced to death by the veil._

_Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel followed their son soon after. _

_The remaining forces of the resistance from France and Bulgaria joined forces with Britain for the last stand._

_1994; Albus Dumbledore faced the Dark Lord in a final battle. _

_06/07/1994 - The Dark Lord was vanquished. With his death the Death Eaters scattered. The giants pledged allegiance to the leader of the light. A global effort was lead to find and eradicate the remaining few loyal to the Dark Lord's cause._

* * *

_Present day; 08/11/1994 _

_ICW Summit, _

_Ministry of Magic_

_London, England. _

"I never thought this day would come." The old man said quietly.

Silence followed. It was a testament to how much this man was respected throughout the world that no one dared to speak while he did.

It was unnerving really, to think a stadium full of multi-national witches, wizards, children and non-humans could be brought to order, all by the voice of one person. This was history in the making.

Fleur shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Formal gatherings like this never sat well with her. She hated having to remember the losses. And she knew everyone here today were not leaving without realizing just how much they had lost by fighting this war.

That was it though wasn't it? People never realized what they had until it's gone. Once we've realized its gone we grieve. And once we're done grieving we want to forget.

"50 years ago I visited a boy in an orphanage." The old man finally spoke. "His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. The boy was…unusual. I knew something was wrong, but I gave him a chance. After all, he was just a boy…no different from some of the young faces I see looking up at me right now." He sighed softly, his eyes surveying his rapt audience.

"Not a day have I not blamed myself for not walking away from that boy on that day." The silence became heavy. "So…many things would not have happened…we would not be here today, mourning the losses of our loved ones and our comrades who had fallen in battle or murdered in cold blood. Some of these children gathered here today would not have to return to an orphanage they call 'home'..." He shook his head. "I truly am sorry for not taking that step."

"At one point, I did not know why we were fighting anymore." He admitted. "Hatred is a powerful emotion. Unlike others, it can be manufactured. Once the seeds have been planted, it will just spread…and nothing can stop it. Lord Voldemort's actions were fueled with nothing more than the hate Tom Riddle held for his father and the muggles he grew up with. That hate fueled a war, a war that threatened to tear our world apart and pit us against each other. A war that affected not only this country but several others which were unwillingly dragged into this conflict….and all of it was started by nothing more than a young man armed with hate."

"So what is to stop the next person from stepping up to take Voldemort's mantle? We cannot predict what hardships a person would go through in a lifetime…and to be honest, we cannot condemn them for what they become because of it. Those of us, the vast majority of us who were privileged enough to enjoy a relatively normal life have no right to judge the less fortunate."

He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, his voice breaking as he started speaking again. "And then I met another young man. I resolved to keep my eye on him…not only was he a vital part in ending this war, but he was also someone who had more than enough reasons to go down the same path Tom Riddle did."

"I made more mistakes with him again…as I found out a few years later. If the boy had in fact turned out like Riddle, the blame would be mine and mine alone."

Unbidden a memory of a certain green eyed young man surfaced in her mind. She could still remember the first time she'd met him all those years ago.

"But my worry was for naught. In all my years I had never met a more humble, selfless person before."

She found herself inclining her head as did several others around her. That was an understatement.

"I am ashamed to say I used that to my advantage." She could hear the self disgust in the old man's voice as it carried over the deathly silent stadium. "I saw him as the greatest asset we could use to end this war. I told myself it was all for the 'greater good'. I took his innocence and crushed it, turning him into what we needed; A warrior."

The second time she met him was the day the boy had approached her family, seeking an audience with her father to convince him to help the resistance. He was no longer that cute 'leetle boy' as she'd so fondly teased back then. He looked far more battle hardened than half the Aurors she'd seen and he'd still been at the tender age of thirteen.

She could still remember how much it had hurt her when she'd heard him call her 'Miss Delacour' that day. There was no indication he was the same person she'd called her friend in the past.

"In fact, I did my job so well that he no longer cared about anything other than the war. We defeated the enemy in the end but he paid the ultimate price for it."

She closed her eyes, refusing to let those memories resurface. She'd watched him go, walking into that veil as serenely as anyone who was walking into their death could.

"Never forget the true heroes who laid down their lives to ensure we all had a future. Set aside our differences and help build a better world…a world where monsters like Tom Riddle are not needed…where we do not need to make sacrifices that will leave dark pages in history." His voice rose. "I know we cannot ask for a world without hate…but we can build a world where hatred cannot cause so much destruction. But to do that we must all come together."

"Let the sacrifices we made _mean _something."

* * *

"You don't want to be here do you?" An amused voice startled Fleur from her thoughts.

"What gave eet away?"

"Hm…could be that permanent scowl you have." The now identified Bill Weasley answered with a smirk, sliding into the seat in front of her. "Which does nothing to mar your beauty I might add milady." He laughed at the exasperated look she shot him. "What? You know I only speak the truth."

"You'll never stop will you?"

"Not until the day you give me a chance." He quipped, never dropping his smirk.

It finally had the intended effect though as she finally relented, allowing a smile, albeit a grudging one to form. "There we go…that wasn't too hard was it?"

It was like this with Bill. He seemed to think any moment not spent trying to make her smile was a moment wasted.

He was annoying though…no doubt about that, ever since they'd met he'd done everything possible to get her to agree to go on one date with him. It had been almost 3 years now but he still would not relent.

Yet, he remains the only other person she could honestly call a friend in the Order...the English resistance. Perhaps the only person she considered a friend from England for that matter.

"I 'ope you're not going to spend ze rest of zis…celebration…" She was not successful in hiding the disdain from her voice as she surveyed the people laughing and dancing around them. "…asking me about zis. I do not wish to keep disappointing you like zis."

"I guess it's foolish to ask you for a dance eh?" He asked before throwing up his hands in surrender at the look she gave him. "No more…but you really do need to lighten up sometimes Fleur…I mean it just wouldn't do for the daughter of the French Minister to be sitting here, glaring at anyone who looks at her."

"Really?" She asked softly, leaning towards him. She brought her hand up to his face, trailing a finger along his cheek making him smile goofily. "Do you zink you can answer somezing for me?"

"Anything…" He said dazedly, causing a slight twinge of disappointment in her. It really irked her, this was one of the only things she did not like about him.

"Did my mozzer put you up to zis?"

"…Yeah…" She had all she wanted. Leaning back she broke contact, the dazed look on his face vanishing almost instantly. He blushed slightly, realizing what had just happened and mumbled 'sorry'.

"Don't be." She smiled sadly.

"Don't be too hard on your mom you know…" He sighed softly, looking over his shoulder to where her parents were. "She worries about you."

She followed his gaze to find her mother looking at her before breaking her gaze. "I know. And I appreciate eet, but I really do not need-"

"I agree." He cut in. "You're not some woman who needs people to hold you up. The only reason I'm even listening to your mother is because _I_ want to try being there for you…if you ever let me."

"You are a good man." She smiled. "But I am not looking for zat kind of zing. Not from anyone."

"You weren't like this before." He muttered listlessly. His face losing some of the humor from earlier.

"Bill…" He seemed to catch on to the warning tone in her voice because he stopped talking. "I'm already not 'aving ze time of my life 'ere right now…please don't do zis now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He had the decency to look ashamed. It was not for long though because that damned smirk she liked, yet hated was back in full force.

Since the death of Percy and Charlie Weasley, he'd taken it upon himself to maintain as good a relationship as possible with his brothers. It seemed to have led to the twins having a substantial influence on him.

"Look, I know a way where we can both win tonight so hear me out alright?" She sighed before nodding, knowing full well that she was probably going to regret it later. "You need to show your parents you're at least trying to be sociable and I-"

"-am a 'orny little man?" She suggested, shutting him up for a few moments. His face looked so comical that she couldn't help giggling at the sight of it.

"Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "I won't try anymore."

"Oh come on." She stood up, holding out her hand. "You tried enough for one night and I feel sorry for you. One dance." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I promise I won't make fun of you in front of your family. Besides, I do owe you."

"For what?"

"For making zis night a bit more bearable." She said honestly, gracing him with a smile. She could tell by the slight glazing of his eyes that her allure was affecting him again but she didn't care.

Maybe falling for him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Finally…" He grinned broadly, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

"_Did you at least try to have some fun tonight dear?" _Sebastian Delacour tentatively asked his daughter.

Fleur caught her mother's eye before both looked away, smiling slightly. Leave it to her father to be this cautious when talking to his own daughter.

Despite him being a highly decorated Auror-now turned the Miniter for Magic of France, he was still unable to be firm around his wife and daughters.

"_It was alright." _She said softly, nodding at the Auror who opened the door for her before getting in and shifting over to the other corner of the car. She'd been unable to hide the strain in her voice though judging by the slightly crestfallen look she saw on his face as he got in.

She knew she was being difficult, but she felt she was rather justified in doing so. She did not like her father accepting to be the Minister for Magic for many reasons…one of them of course being the fact that she had to attend almost every public event such as this end-of-the war celebration they just did back in England, at Hogwarts.

"_What about that boy? The one you were dancing with?" _Apolline asked nonchalantly.

"_You mean the one you sent to keep me company?" _Catching her mother's eye on the mirror she smirked ever so slightly. _"He does not exactly have the strongest will." _

"_Willpower aside he still is a good man." _Her mother sniffed. _"It's difficult trying to find someone like that and I'm not saying this because we know him and his family personally." _

"_I know mother but…" _She sighed. _"I do not want to start-"_

"_-You have to start looking sometime!" _Her mother interrupted. _"Look at you! You're already nearing your 16__th__ birthday and you have yet to allow your magic free reign."_

"_I think that's something to be proud of." _She muttered quietly, more to herself than anyone but it seems her mother caught on to it.

"_You know how proud we are of you for not turning out like that Fleur…" _She could see her father nodding in acknowledgement. _"But please, give one of them a chance. You know that things will only get harder for you within the next few years if you don't respond to your magic." _

"_Fine! Can we please just…talk about something else?" _She pleaded, trying to change the subject.

When she saw her mother nod it she'd almost relaxed but stiffened when her father spoke up.

"_The ceremony was beautiful wasn't it?" _

"_It was…" _

She forced herself not to listen to her parents conversation, instead choosing to stare out at the darkening skies over the streets of London. It looked like it was going to rain.

She smiled ruefully, her thoughts drifting back to him. Rain…he loved it. He'd always seemed to be the happiest in gloomy weather. It was something she'd never understood, how could anyone _like_ it?

When exactly did she start thinking about him so consistently, she did not know. The last few months had just been spent wondering if she was going to be able to make it though the day…if her family was going to be alive the next day…that was all it had been. She'd honestly forgotten about him at some point during that time.

Perhaps now that the war was over her losses were sinking in. He really was her only loss…discounting those few other people she'd come into a passing acquaintance with who'd perished. The people she cared about; her family, friends…they were fine.

Except for him. He was gone and she was never going to see him again.

She really couldn't explain why thoughts of him were still keeping her up at night. The series of 'what ifs' playing in her mind over and over again.

"_Fleur? Dear…?" _Her mother's voice broke into her musings, shaking her from her stupor.

"_Yes?" _

"_What did you think of it, the ceremony for Harry Potter and the fallen?" _

The darned image of those haunting green eyes refused to fade from her mind.

"_Better." _

"_Hm?"_

"_It should have been better." _She murmured, never removing her gaze from the window as the raindrops start to fall.

* * *

_08/01/1995 _

_Bordeaux, France _

Fleur whooped in delight as she felt the air rushing past her, her goggles fogging over at the sheer speed she was going.

The rain was coming down harder than ever, flashes of thunder illuminating the skies in brief intervals. To those she paid no heed as she bent lower, willing herself to go faster. Nothing else mattered anymore, up here, at this speed she felt lighter than ever.

Her eyes widened suddenly when thunder forked down from the skies, _extremely _close to her. Orange sparks flew out the corner of her eye as she watched the goalpost get struck with lightning with a resounding crack, the force pushing her away.

Panic took over for just a moment when she felt her broom refuse to respond to her as she headed towards the stands at an alarming speed. On the last moment, just before the inevitable crash she forced her body sideways, gritting her teeth and bracing for the impact that followed.

Pain was the last thing she felt before she allowed her eyes to close.

* * *

"_Of all the irresponsible things…" _That voice was familiar she mused silently, refusing to open her eyes.

"_Calm down dear..." _That was her father. Mentally she groaned, now wanting more than ever to slip back into unconsciousness.

"_Calm?! How can I keep calm when she's doing this to herself?!" _The high pitched voice of her mother unfortunately caused a ringing in her ears that made her yelp involuntarily.

"_Fleur? Fleur! What's wrong?" _Her mother's face was inches from her own. Behind her mother she could see her father looking on worriedly as a harried looking healer rushed into the room, pushing past him with a vial in his hand. He, with the help of her mother pulled her to an upright position before forcing the vial to her lips.

She gagged a bit as the metallic liquid entered her throat. But it seemed to have the desired effect as the ringing in her ears stopped abruptly, clearing her head of the ache that had been plaguing it as she moaned in relief, allowing them to rest her back on the bed.

"_That should be enough to hold her over." _The healer said gruffly. _"Her ribs have been mended fully. The headaches should stop after today as well." _

"_Can we take her home today?" _Her father asked.

"_Well…you could take her if you wanted to but…" _

"_Can I stay for a few more days?" _She groaned out, interrupting him. _"Please…If I go back my mother won't let me recover." _

"_She's fine." _Her mother said sternly. She opened her eyes blaringly, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness. _"We will be leaving today."_

"_No really, I won't hear the end of it for the next month if I go back home. Please sir…" _She mumbled softly making the Healer in question chuckle softly as did her father.

"_I'm afraid that's up to your parents young lady." _He said with a smirk. _"But if you promise to not find yourself back under my care for at least another month I'll consider speaking in your favor." _

"_I promise." _She quipped, smiling at the old man who inclined his head before leaving the room after a few words with her father.

She sighed softly, refusing to look at her mother who was staring at her. Out the corner of her eye she could see she'd folded her arms.

This usually meant bad news.

"_Mind telling me why you were flying today?" _Her mother asked in a clipped voice.

"_I needed to practice." _She muttered quietly, still looking anywhere but at her. She caught her father's eye who was now sitting comfortably in front of her bed but he shook his head with a small smile. She knew that look.

She was going to be facing her mother's wrath alone.

"_You lied to me." _Her mother said shortly. _"You told me you were going out with your friends." _

"_I wanted to do something productive." _

"_Anything that doesn't get you killed is productive at this point." _

"_But I didn't did I?" _She snapped.

"_Be quiet!" _Her mother snarled. _"I have half a mind to stop you from going back to Beauxbatons."_

"_You can't stop me!" _She growled out, glaring at her.

"_Watch me Fleur." _There was a dangerous edge to her voice. _"I'm tired of having to worry about your life after all this time. You keep putting yourself into these situations like you have a death wish!" _

"_Apolline…" _Her father finally said quietly, trying to cut in but she wasn't done.

"_You're walking a very thin line. From now on you will not practice Quidditch. I am personally sending a letter to your headmistress and having you removed from your team." _

"_You can't-" _She started but was silenced by the glare her father shot her.

"_If you say anymore Fleur I will not hesitate to remove you from the school." _Apolline said coldly. _"Is that understood?" _ Her father inclined his head silently. This was about as much as she could afford…for now at least.

"_Yes." _She matched the coldness of her mother. With that Apolline left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"_Why do you do this to her Fleur…" _Her father muttered after a few moments of silence.

"_I'm not doing anything papa! It's her that's being unreasonable!" _

"_No." _He said shortly. _"I am not taking your side in any of this. You know as well as I do that you're wrong. We may be shifting back to our normal lives but every day is a constant reminder of how close we'd come to losing everything. You need to understand where your mother's coming from."_

"_And she needs to understand I'm not that young, helpless girl I was!" _She said snapped back, cringing inwardly when she heard herself.

This was not helping her demonstrate her point.

"_Maybe not." _Her father said softly. _"But if you're trying to show it you're going about it the wrong way. All you're doing is proving you're too irresponsible to be allowed independence." _

"_I'm almost seventeen, I-"_

"_You will never be an adult in our eyes Fleur." _He sighed. _"To us you'll always be our little girl. Think of Gabrielle, how would you feel if something hurt her?" _

"_That's besides the point! She's still a child!" _Even as she said it she realized with a sinking feeling in her heart that her argument was pathetically weak.

"_Ten years later when she's an adult and something happened to her, anything….what would you feel?" _

She had no response to give. She knew he was right. But there was no way she'd willingly admit she was wrong.

"_Exactly." _He said with a somewhat triumphant smirk.

"_Fine." _She sighed before asking sweetly; _"Papa, can you talk t-"_

"_Not on your life." _He laughed, cutting her off. _"I agree with your mother. You do need to be punished. Just be glad we're even letting you go back to finish your final year." _

"_Not fair." _She pouted, allowing him to kiss her temple gently.

"_Shh…"_ He smiled. _"Please don't rile up your mother anymore? She really can't keep taking too much more of this." _

"_I know."_

"_Good girl. I'll be back to take you home. You really don't need to be here anymore."_

"_Okay." _He nodded, turning to walk towards the door when she called out; _"Papa, do you know where my necklace is? Please don't tell me I lost it." _

"_Oops…almost forgot." _He reached into his pocket, pulling out said object which made Fleur smile when she saw it.

It was something he'd gifted her on her sixth birthday. The pendant was the symbol of their family, the Delacours.

"_The Healer gave it to me. I was keeping it safe…here, let me…" _He gently tied it around her neck, nodding approvingly as the symbol gleamed slightly at being reunited with its owner.

The red cross suited her in ways it never did him.

* * *

**AN : So these are the results of the voting. The people have spoken and thus as is my duty I will deliver. This marks the beginning of the Harry Potter/Assassin's Creed crossover which I hope makes for a good story.**

**This is just a prologue. I think I'll begin working on a full length chapter next which should be around the same length as is expected of me.**

**Finally, this is completely and utterly AU. The timeline at the very beginning is just to show you an _extremely brief_ rundown of events explaining the absence of that other character we all know and love. **

**If you've read any of my other stories you'll know of my fondness for extremely ooc characters. It's the same deal here. **

**Ps – In case anyone's confused with what they've learnt so far, let me give you a small tl;dr of the timeline I've put up at the very beginning;**

**Voldemort is gone. This is a post war fic for all intents and purposes.**

**That's it then. We'll see how far down the rabbit hole we can go with this story.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Pps - (what can I say...I abuse this thing) Do let me know if this story seems even mildly interesting yeh?**

**Edit - Despite this being a crossover story most if not all events will take place in the HP verse. 'Cause of that I decided to not tag it into the crossover section. **

**Edit 2 - Scratch the last one. I can't add the third character in unless I put it in the crossover section soooo... :D**


End file.
